


The Right Call

by Aceofstars16



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids are awkward and it's cute, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, I don't know what to tag this as, Other, hank teases connor, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Taking place at Kamski's house, Chloe feels fear for the first time and runs after the two detectives to thank Connor for not pulling the trigger.Minor spoilers and swearing





	The Right Call

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/176144531883/the-right-call)

Fear. It wasn’t in Chloe’s programing. She was an obedient machine, designed for a task - to obey Elijah. It was simple. Feelings weren’t part of her life. Or that was the way it was supposed to be.

Simple instructions. Come here, kneel on the floor. She obeyed, but then came the gun. For the first time, there was a spark in her systems. This wasn’t safe. But she was a machine. She had to obey, and she did, trying to ignore the foreign flickering of something in the back of her mind.

The android in front of her – Connor - held the gun. He was just like her, a machine with a mission. And he had to get rid of her to accomplish his goal. It was simple, yet…somewhere deep inside her, a thought grew. I don’t want to die. But she was going to, machines had objectives, he was going to accomplish his.

Then he lowered the gun. It was…impossible, but he had done it.

Why?

As Elijah took her hand and she stood, the question lingered. Why had he spared her? The strange feeling from before was back, but this time it felt…different.

Then a slight nudge. Leave the room. A simple command, that Chole followed without hesitation, but as she reached the other side of the door, something made her pause. That strange anomaly in her programing.

“By the way… I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know…”

From the other side of the door, Chloe could hear Elijah. Connor was leaving, and something inside of her clicked. She needed to talk to Connor again, and she had no instructions not to go outside…

* * *

 

Connor was frustrated, with himself, with the investigation, with these conflicting emotions. Emotions he shouldn’t even have. He wasn’t deviant. He couldn’t be. He was supposed to stop the deviants, not become one.

“Maybe you did the right thing.”

Hank’s statement was just as conflicting as every thought that Connor was facing, but for some reason, it made him feel just a little bit better. He could figure this out without Kamski…he had enough information, he could do this, he didn’t need to…destroy anything.

“Lieutenants!”

Turning around, Connor saw the android – Chloe – running out of the house, looking out of place in the snow with her short dress. For a brief moment, he felt something, though he couldn’t quite place it.

“Don’t tell me Kamski changed his mind?” Hank muttered.

Chloe looked at Hank, opening her mouth, then closing it, shaking her head before glancing at Connor. Something about her movements seemed…different than they had been in the house. Almost, freer…

Silence hovered in the air for a moment and Connor glanced at Hank, not sure what to do and all too aware of a strange feeling in his system. Something he wasn’t particularly keen on focusing on. Because if he did, he might convince himself that he was a deviant. And that could not happen.

“I’ll uh…be in the car.”

Connor quickly looked over at Hank, who just nodded to Chloe. “I think she wants to talk to you.”

For a split second, Connor wanted to argue. Hank was one of the few things that was helping him keep his cool. For some reason, when he was around the cop, he didn’t feel quite so scared of the strange thoughts and feelings he kept facing, but before he could speak, Hank was climbing into the car.

“I should go,” Connor said quickly, the strange feelings in his mind scaring him more than he’d like to admit.

“Why didn’t you shoot?”

He froze, remembering the words he had just exchanged with Hank, and the moment in the house - when he couldn’t pull the trigger.

“I think Kamski would regret letting his first successful android be destroyed.” It was an automatic response, one to help assure Connor that he wasn’t deviant, that he was simply applying logic to the situation.

“Oh…I-I understand.” They were simple words, but as she spoke them, her gaze focused on the ground. If she were a human, Connor would’ve thought she was disappointed.

For a moment, he succeeded in convincing himself it was fine. She was a machine, just like him. But his traitorous feelings lingered, and with each moment they grew. Closing his eyes, he tried to ward them off, but it wasn’t much use.

“And…I…I didn’t want you to be destroyed either.” Frustration at all of the feelings trying to work their way into his system grew, but Connor closed his eyes and tried to let it go. Refusing to kill wasn’t wrong, and the mission hadn’t failed, not yet at least.

“I…thank you…”

Opening his eyes, he saw a small smile on her face, sending more sparks of feeling into his system, which he promptly tried to brush away.

“I know I…I’m just a machine but…I didn’t want to die.”

It was so much like the protests going around, in conflict with everything that Connor was supposed to be for, and yet the warring ideas in him mind quieted for a moment. Maybe she was a machine, but…she wasn’t one that deserved to be destroyed. A smile flickered at the corner of his mouth.

“You’re welcome.”

She looked up at him and for a second their eyes met and Connor felt that strange rush of…something, the same something that had him slip up and tell Hank she was pretty.

Then it was gone and she was ducking her head and he found himself copying the motion.

“I uh…should go back in.” An awkward laugh followed the words and she glanced back at the house.

Almost against his own will, Connor found himself matching the strained laugh. “Yeah, I need to…get back on this case.”

“Right…I…hope you figure it out and…maybe one day we’ll meet again.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’d like that.” It was instantaneous, words that he didn’t even think about. And in that moment, he was glad he didn’t have human body heat, because if he did he was sure he would be showing signs of embarrassment right then. “Goodbye.” He turned and rushed to the car.

As soon as he closed the door, he shook his head trying to clear out all of the conflicting signals he was getting.

“Hell, I didn’t think you could get anymore awkward. You looked like you were about to blow a fuse.”

“I am not awkward.” Connor said quickly, all too aware that awkwardness could be considered a human emotion, and he was not human.

A pause. “Whatever you say…” Hank said as he backed the car up, but as he started driving away Connor heard him mutter. “But you’re still the most awkward android I’ve ever met.”

Trying to ignore the lieutenant’s words, Connor focused back on the mission, trying to piece together what they knew, and what they were missing. He couldn’t let a pretty android or some irregularities in his programming stop him from solving this mystery. But as much as he tried to focus on what they knew, he kept thinking back to Chloe, and his choice. Amanda would say he made a mistake but, despite everything in his diagnostics telling him he had messed up, he couldn’t help but agree with Hank. Maybe he had done the right thing.


End file.
